character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser (Canon)/Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere
Bowser= - Super Mario Bros. = }} |-|Dry Bowser= Biography The king of the Koopas dreams of ruling the Mushroom Kingdom, and only Mario and his brave friends stand in his way! This towering tyrant commands many minions—including Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Bullet Bills, and Shy Guys—and together they wreak havoc upon the Mushroom Kingdom. He often stirs up trouble, but despite his monstrous strength and fiery breath, Mario and company always find a way to stop him. Statistics Category:InsertasuperoriginalusernamehereTier: WIP Name: King Bowser Koopa Universe: Mario First Game: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: At least 26 Species: Koopa Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Condition, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Regeneration (Mid, survived being crushed flat), Invulnerability, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Flight, Spaceflight, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Breath Attack, Weapon Mastery, Attack Reflection, Can grow to a larger sized form granting a Type 1 Large Size, Can shrink opponents with the Minimizer, Sonic Roar, Can Create a Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can inhale enemies in his stomach, Can shoot Meteors, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can create a separate Blue Bowser and turn fodder minions into Bowser clones, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Adaptation, Empathic Manipulation (With the Vibe Scepter, he can control the emotions of others), Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and resistance to it, Warping time and space, Healing, Homing Attack, Body Puppetry (As shown in Mario Party 3), Mind Control, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Surface Scaling, Negation, Black Hole Creation, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Ups), Weather Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Via Terrorize), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Transmutation, and Instant Death Attacks (With safety ring), Radiation Manipulation (Casually takes baths in toxic waste) and Cosmic Radiations (Able to easily travel in space), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation (Minor), Black Holes (Outrunned, withstood, and escaped black holes from Super Peach's Castle of Fury several times during their fight), Acausality (Type 1) (Messed with his baby self with no repercussions), Purification (Type 3, can cure status ailments with Able Juice), Soul Manipulation (With Catch Card) Ranges from Multi-Solar System Level to Universe level+ 'in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Defeated Exor, who easily split Star Road, which contains the planet's wishes. After his death, it is revealed that he'd effected the planet, Star Road, the moon, and even outer space coupled with tens of stars. Effecting outer space all the way out to dozens of stars is definitely 4-A. And Mario scales to this. He also overpowered the even stronger Culex, who is stated as the Master of Space and Time in the guide booklet, page 64, and in the Japanese translation, states that he holds time from its beginning to its end and that he holds the power of creation throughout the Marioverse.) | '''Universe level+ or Multiverse level in Mario Party 5 (Bowser outright stated and showed that he was going to ruin and/or destroy all the dreams, including Future Dream, which was outright stated by both Misstar AND Mario Party 5's guide booklet to be an entire universe. Also, the Dream Depot turns the dreams of all citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into universes.) | Multi-Galaxy level in Yoshi's Island DS (Bowser is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Bowser has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him. So, each Star Child has the power to conquer 1/7 of the universe—billions of galaxies.) | Multiverse level in Super Paper Mario (Defeated Dimentio, who surpassed The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. How did Dimentio surpass The Void? First off, Bowser and the others tanked The Void. But, that's not all that's important here. Mainly, look at Paper Mario's condition after The Void. He has been blasted interdimensionally back to Flipside, and is unconscious. Now, to compare, when Dimentio attacked, Bowser and the others was blasted--once again--interdimensionally to The Underwhere, and were once again rendered unconscious. The similarities definitely can't be ignored; Dimentio matched its power. But even then, he has points of surpassing it; his attack that he held back on, mind you, surpassed a tremor from The Void. He merely snapped his fingers without malicious intent, and his tremor shook Castle Bleck harder than all the tremors The Void caused; we know he was holding back because he didn't want to hurt Luigi; he needed him.) | Universe level+ in Super Mario Galaxy (Tanked the collapse of his Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier. Bowser can harm Mario who can harm him, justifying this tier.) | Mountain level in New Super Mario Bros. U (Superior to Kamek, who created a tornado of this size and power) Infinite in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Fought and easily kept up with Culex, and Culex is the Master of Time and Space, and can consume time. Thus, timeless voids would be his natural environment. He also holds time from its beginning to its end, and during his fight, he was crossing between dimensions. It's actually stated in the Japanese version he was within a dimensional rift, and those are, by definition, devoid of time and space. Furthermore, he was about to leave Mario's and go back to Vanda--thus, he was in between dimensions at the time. Meaning, he was outside of the space-time continuum--which all qualifies for infinite speed.) | FTL 'in ''Mario Party 8 ''(Keeps up with Mario. Both Bowser and Mario are [https://youtu.be/8pgqXIv-tbw?t=1m47s completely unaffected by a ''powerful quasar below them.] Bowser is only sucked in once he's defeated.) | 'Massively FTL+ '''in ''Mario Party 9 ''(Is completely unaffected by the black hole behind him, which is pulling in ''entire planets in seconds from distances equating to solar systems. This would mean it's pulling in things at speeds greater than 30,000x FTL, and Bowser is acting as if this thing isn't even there.) At least '''Class G (Physically stronger than Mario and Wario) | At least Class G (With this source, we know that coins in SMB3 are, if Mario is 5'9½, around 4.5 tons. Mario is actually 5'11, so this is low-end regardless. But multiplying that by the 1,000,000 coins Toad carried, and Toad carried 4,082,331,330 kilograms, which qualifies as Class G. Bowser is superior to Toad in all strength aspects, so he scales) | Class 100 (Physically stronger than Mario, who lifted King Bob-omb easily, and shoved a watermelon several times his size with sheer effortlessness) | Class M (Yanked a small island into shore) | Class T (Lifted Peach's Castle, his own castle, the Tower of Yikk and could tussle with Dreamy Luigi, who had the same size as Mount Pajamaja, a living mountain) Ranges from Multi-Solar System Class to Universal+ 'in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars | '''Universal+ or Multiversal in Mario Party 5 | Multi-Galaxy Class in Yoshi's Island DS | Multiversal in Super Paper Mario | Universal+ in Super Mario Galaxy | Mountain Class in New Super Mario Bros. U Ranges from Multi-Solar System Level to Universe level+ 'in ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Tanked attacks from Exor and Culex.) | '''Universe level+ or Multiverse level in Mario Party 5 | Multiverse level in Super Paper Mario (Took blows from Dimentio and survived The Void.) | Universe level+ in Super Mario Galaxy (Tanked the collapse of his Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier.) High (Can fight for prolonged periods of time with little to no signs of fatigue) | Extremely high (Literally was able to resist the pull a black hole with zero signs of exhaustion on multiple occasions) | Extremely high (Can casually exceed the speed of light. And based on Einstein's famous equation, such a feat would require an impossible amount of energy) Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ projectiles, Multi-Continental w/ Rising Hell, Universal+ w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario's Star Rod contains all wishes from everyone in the main Mario universe and Star Haven, a realm beyond the stars), Multi-Universal w/ a Grand Star, High Complex Multiversal, likely High Hyperversal w/ the Pure Hearts A few Power-ups, Hammers, Spiked Balls, Barrels, Koopa Clown Car, Power Stars, Grand Stars, Vacuum Block, Mechakoopas, Safety Ring, Heal Shell, Spiked Link, Drill Claw, the Lost Mushroom, a Light Plunger, Super Freezer Gun, Power Drinks, Sleepy Bomb, Bad Mushroom, Freight Bomb, Fire Bomb, Ice Bomb, Rock Candy, Star Egg, Pure Water, Retry Clocks, Earlier Times Extraordinary Genius (Bowser has designed and built complicated machinery such as the Galaxy Generator and a tower than can trap entire islands within bubbles. He also devised complex schemes in his multiple attempts in conquering the Mushroom Kingdom and even set up a world-wide tyranny. It should be noted that despite these feats of intellects, he has shown multiple instances of lacking common sense)